


The Captain's Daughter

by BazilWritez



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Continuation from the manga, Introduction To My Fantasy Rivetra Child, Love Amaya Though Because I Created Her, More Ackerman, Multi, Spoilers, This World Is A Cruel Place, Traumatized Children, this is Not Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19345873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BazilWritez/pseuds/BazilWritez
Summary: Everything was peaceful until Marley attacked. Amaya was just a shy and quiet girl who never thought she was capable of killing someone. Now here she was, her whole village gone, but it wasn't just her's. Carter and her grew up together with the help and care of his grandmother, Aubula. When Marley attacks, and everyone is gone, Amaya finds herself in depression until she realizes that she's not just a normal person. Strength surges through her that she had no idea lay hidden inside her. When she lives on the streets for two years and is found by the Survey Corps Commander Hange, she starts over. As time goes on and she becomes a soldier, she finds out things about herself that she never thought she would discover. She finally decides that she is tired of running, and she will fight back to defend the home that she grew up in, but where does her heart lie? A peaceful life? A soldier's life? Dedicate her heart to the cause? That cause died out a while ago didn't it? Now she has a new cause to dedicate her heart to: Living her life with no worries of other countries coming to fight Eldia and living a life that she wants to live without anyone telling her that she can't because of her family's past and her race.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No, this is not canon, but I still think it's fun to come up with. There are not many fanfics out there for Rivetra babies, so I decided to do my own. I will try my best with this, because I really want it to be good, so if a chapter is up one day and down the next, it's because I'm editing it. I really want all my readers to especially enjoy this because I'm going to try and put my heart and soul in to this. I created Amaya and this little future awhile back when I was in my early teens, it's been two years now, so I have had time to think and plan this out. Now then, without further ado, please enjoy... "The Captain's Daughter".

_I know what you're thinking. Oh look, another girl's tragic backstory. Trust me I know. I get tired of telling it to people, but I think mine and Carter's story needs to be shared because it's a pretty ugly, yet beautiful story. Yeah, I'm an Ackerman. I know what people think about my family. The persecutions, the lies, the tests that were run on them, and what Eren Jaeger told Mikasa. I never knew what a mother was when I was growing up, until a few months ago. I learned what happened to mine and the history between my parents. Some things I wish I still didn't know, but they are apart of me now. I refuse to run from my past. I embraced it with open arms and so did Carter._

_About Carter._

_The basic thing you need to know about him is that he is my "host"._

_I do everything to protect him, but people frowned upon me when they saw that I did this when I was younger. Maybe it was because the truth was out about us Ackerman's. Hey, they all chose to believe Eren about the whole Ackerman thing. It annoys me just thinking about it because he clearly didn't hate her because they freaking- sorry. I was about to spoil something huge. Anyway, he basically said all that to make her lean back from him. He didn't want her caught up in all this fighting. There are many ways to tell people that you love them, for Eren he had to say I hate you like an idiot, but it's whatever._

_I should probably start off where it all started._

_Thalia._

_You've never heard of it, right?_

_Good, because you're not alone. Not many people have. It was established a few years after the Titans appeared. This old couple named Ron and Hillary Suell decided it would be like their little patch of heaven that only they knew about. Eventually the government found them and told them they could keep the land, only if they let people live here and begin a small town. The Suell's agreed, but once people started moving in, they began telling the people what they first intended for Thalia. At first no one wanted to be a silent town, but then they realized that they lived far away enough from civilization, so why not? Of course they paid their taxes and all, but no one had heard of the small town of Thalia. It's population was only thirty at the time, then it grew to around one hundred fifty. Still, everyone knew each other, and it was a very loving town. People were always there to help one another. Now, this is where the story really starts kicking off..._

_One spring day, I was only eight at the time, but it was just like any other day. I was suppose to get up and help do the chores around our house, Me, Carter, and Aubula lived on Cardinal Street. Our street also was in front of a creek, so me and Carter played down there a lot. That was until he started growing up and playing with the other boys and getting all muddy and wet. I stayed under a tree and read my book. I didn't like getting dirty all that much. I know, I was such a prissy._

_As I was saying though, it was a normal day. Of course we all had read up on what was happening recently with the Jaegerist's and the Jaeger brother's. I just never thought that events would get that out of hand. Aubula tried to shield us from warfare and the attack that Eren Jaeger made on his own over in Marley in a town called Liberio. She wanted us to stay kids, but we all can't stay innocent and young forever. I was out washing clothes-_

~~~~~~

Amaya huffed as she dragged the basket full of clothes behind her. It was already beginning to warm up outside even though it was early morning. Spring was not her favorite time of year, winter was. Maybe that was why she was called cold by the other kids on her street. Aubula told her all the time not to listen to those other kids, but words do hurt. It wasn't like she didn't have a heart. She was just a shy and awkward human being. At least Carter didn't make fun of her for being quiet and shy, not to mention pretty small too. She liked Carter and spending time with him. Even though he was a year older, it didn't matter to her. He often did leave to go out and have fun. Just like him. He didn't like doing chores too much, but he did go out and gather wood to keep them in stock. Aubula liked to get ahead of things. That's why they never were cold in the winter.

Amaya finally made it to the creek. The washbasin was waiting for her. She would have to thank Carter later. She sat down and took out one of Aubula's night gowns. She looked inside the washbasin to see a bucket to fill with water, and a bar of soap. Amaya would have to cook him something now, that's probably why he did it. She set to work on filling the bucket and washing their clothes. Once her task was done, she set them back in the basket and would clean up the soapy mess later. She stood on her step stool that was between two trees, and began to start hanging their clothes up. It was a good thing a gentle breeze was blowing today, that way they would dry a bit faster than usual. Her favorite chore was when she could clean the inside of the house. That was her specialty. She really liked cleaning and keeping herself clean. 

Approaching footsteps made her turn her head to see Aubula come walking towards her. She smiled at her, and Amaya smiled back. Amaya thought that Aubula was really beautiful and wished that she looked like her. The five foot seven inches woman was in her early sixties. Her hair was not completely white, but she did have strands of it all through her hair. Her other hair color was blonde. She always had it partly up. The rest hanged down her back a little past her shoulders. She always had on a white apron, and under it was a blue blouse and skirt, with brown boots. Amaya thought that her dark blue eyes fit perfectly with her pale skin and the rest of her. Amaya especially loved the little wrinkles that she had. The ones that formed around her eyes when she laughed or smiled were her favorite.

"I see you already have the clothes pinned up and drying... excellent work, Amaya." said Aubula.

"Thank you." said Amaya.

"Carter should be back soon enough. He went to go play in the woods with those silly boys. Why this early in the morning? I don't know." said Aubula.

"I hope they are careful." said Amaya.

"Yes, me too. Well, you've done your job. You can go play with them if you can find them." said Aubula.

"I won't be gone long. I want to come back before lunch." said Amaya.

Aubula smiled brighter and pulled Amaya in to a hug. Amaya blinked her eyes, before she gripped the woman's skirt tightly in her hand and hugged her back, "I love you, Amaya. Have fun."

"I love you too, Aubula." said Amaya as she let go and ran towards the woods.

Aubula watched her leave with happy eyes. She turned back to the house and closed the door. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but today felt different. Like something was going to happen. Aubula wanted to rush out and get the children back here, but she told herself that she was overreacting. She should let them have their fun. She sat down at the kitchen table and sipped her unfinished coffee that she had made herself.

Amaya ran through the woods until she heard the sound of boyish laughter. Her legs slowed as she came to a clearing. Standing around and on a rock were the boys on their street. Carter stood somewhere to the side of the rock. She started going towards him going as quiet as she could, but he spotted her. He smiled at her, "Come to drag me back to the house?"

"No, just making sure that you guys aren't killing each other." said Amaya.

The boys laughed out loud.

"But you do have chores to do." said Amaya.

Carter frowned at her, but the boys found her amusing. They edged him on, "Oh yeah, Carter. Go make sure that your wife is happy. You have to bring her breakfast in bed. Hurry up now dear! Haha!"

"Laugh it up, you guys." growled Carter.

"... Sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you." Amaya said quietly.

Carter looked at her with sympathy, "You didn't... just... hang on."

Amaya was then lifted in the air and over Carter's shoulder. She gasped a little before she faced the woods, and not those boys anymore, "Jokes on you jerks. I actually don't mind treating her like she's my wife. Who knows! We may get married one day!"

The boys went silent, but Carter didn't stay around to see if they were going to say anything else. He shot off out of the woods. She was jostled a little, but other than that he kept her pretty steady. They burst out of the woods, and Carter put her back down. He walked away towards the line of houses up on the small hill. Amaya quietly followed him. She walked behind him in a steady pace, but she reached out her hand and grabbed his.

"Were you being serious about-"

"Maybe I was. Maybe I was just trying to get them to shut up. You'll never know." said Carter. 

Amaya smiled at that. Carter being Carter. Always keeping her guessing. She tugged him back and they sat on the hill. Amaya looked up at the sky. Something was coming in the distance. She looked up and tried to focus in on what it was flying in the sky. Carter wasn't paying attention, he was looking out towards the woods.

"Hey, Carter."

"Hm?"

"What's that?"

Carter followed where she was pointing and stood up. He shielded his eyes with his hands from the sun's glare. It looked like... one of their blimps? Maybe. He wasn't sure. It would have to get closer. The closer it got, however; the growing feeling that something was wrong grew inside Amaya. She stood up as well, and tugged on Carter's thin brown jacket, "Carter... maybe we should go back home-"

"Hush." said Carter as he looked at the flying object getting closer and closer to the small town.

Amaya felt panic surge inside her as the huge flying thing covered most of their town with a huge shadow. Carter stared intently up at the thing before he confidently declared: "Told you, it's just one of ours. Nothing to be afraid of-"

He was cut off as they both watched a latch open underneath the blimp type thing, and... Titans came out. Yes. Titans. Amaya and Carter watched in shock as the Titans came spilling out the latch and they didn't seem to stop. There was no stopping them. They watched as the first Titan crashed in to the town. It looked like it hit the bakery, but who cared? 

"Grand-mere..." muttered Carter.

As soon as those words were out of his mouth, they both shot towards the town. They ran through the streets looking for her, but people were screaming and Titans were raining down on them all. Debris of the houses littered the place. Amaya wanted to hold his hand, but she knew that there was no time. They had to run and get out of here. They had to-

A Titan landed right in front of them, and instead of dying on impact like most of the other's were doing, it stood on its feet weakly. Amaya gripped on to Carter's arm tightly, but she was too scared to close her eyes. She was too scared to cry. Why wasn't she running? Why wouldn't her body listen to her?!

They both watched in paralyzed fear as the Titan brought its hand up in the air as if it was going to grab them. Amaya forgot how to breathe. She was going to hyperventilate. She was going to die. Carter was going to die as well. They both were. Why was she thinking instead of moving? Her body is in shock. Her body won't move no matter how much she wanted it to.

The hand was coming down.

Death.

Death was all that was left for them.

"CARTER!!!!! AMAYA!!!!"

She only had a split second, but she looked at the voice who said her name. She saw a brief look at Aubula's face and hair with something shiny in her hand, but a second was all she got to see. The next thing she saw was red. It was in splatters and droplets as it soared in the air, and soon covered her. Amaya heard the thud before the body even hit the ground. The Titan had hit Aubula so hard that it killed her in an instant. Amaya heard the clatter of a knife on the ground. Amaya stared traumatized as Aubula lied face down and blood flowed out of her in a puddle. 

"GRAND-MERE!!!"

The strangled sound that Carter made broke her heart. She then heard more screaming behind her. She looked up and saw ropes being let down, and people were getting out of the huge flying thing. Her senses came to. She turned to Carter and was about to tell him that they had to get out of here, but he had ran and picked up the knife that Aubula had in her hand. he wielded it at the Titan. Carter was covered in his Grand-mere's blood as well, but she had never seen him so fierce. The Titan put its hand close to Carter, and he slashed it. The mark that was made on the Titan made it draw back and look at it's hand. Steam rose out of the cut that Carter had made on it. He yelled at the Titan and taunted it. he waved the knife more, but Amaya knew that it would do no good against the Titan. They weren't soldiers. They have never fought before in their lives.

"Amaya! Run!"

His voice brought her back to life. No. He wanted her to run? She wasn't running anywhere without him. She was about to protest, but before she could blink the Titan grabbed Carter. It opened its huge and ugly mouth. Carter continued to yell at her to run, but in his struggles he dropped Aubula's knife. It clattered down at her feet. She quickly picked it up. She didn't understand this feeling that came over her, but she didn't dare ignore it either. Her blood heated up, and her senses seemed to sharpen. carter was in danger, he was about to be eaten. She WON'T let that happen. She crouched in to a fighting position, and saw that the Titans left arm was down. Perfect. She heard the cracking of wood and a jolt of electricity powered through her veins. This Titan would not win. She was in control now. This was over. She felt as if she could kill everything that stood in her way. 

"Amaya..."

She looked up and she swore that his mouth said "Help me".

That was all she needed.

She surged forward with such force that pieces of dirt shot out from under her foot, and reached high in the air. She would survive this. No, they both would. No one else was dying! She ran up the Titans arm with the knife gripped in her hand. She reached the back of it's head. She didn't understand how she knew what to do, but she did. She knew what the weak point was. She dug the knife, and part of her arm, in to the Titans flesh and ran across it since the Titan was somewhat hunched over. She slid down its back once she took out it's nape. She landed on the ground and breathed heavily. She heard gun fire and screaming. Right. There were others here. She had to protect, Carter. She had to take them out. Let them come. See if she lets them take one step towards him or her. She'll cut them in to tiny pieces!

Suddenly, she was grabbed by the hand, and she was running behind Carter. He looked back at her, "You killed it."

Amaya looked down at her smoking self as the Titans blood evaporated. Yes, she did kill it. Good. She avenged Aubula. They ran further on and for a sliver of a second, she thought that they were going to make it. That was until Carter shoved her out of the way. Amaya landed on the ground and saw the most horrifying thing any eight year old could witness. Carter laid on the ground with his eyes opened and in half. His intestines spilled out and so did the blood. Now she was soaking in blood. A bullet had done this. Her body shook as she stared down in horror at the scene before her. Come to think of it... there hasn't been any screaming in a couple of minutes.

She could barely form the words that wanted to roll off her tongue, "Car...t...t...er....?"

The soldier that shot him was running over to her. She wanted to kill him. Oh, she could kill right now. She wanted blood. She wanted to see this person coming at her screaming in pain as she stabbed him repeatedly. His death would not be fast. She would make it as painful as possible for him. These thoughts were not normal she knew, but after what she had just witnessed, she could care less what was right or wrong anymore. She wanted to kill. That's all she wanted.

_"Amaya! Run!"_

Carter's words echoed through her mind. She took off as soon as they registered in her brain. The soldier behind her shouted at her behind her, but she didn't care. Let him chase her, she would kill him. She heard his footsteps running after her, then came the gun shots. She wasn't going to give up now. She ran in between crushed buildings and made a bee line toward the forest that was behind Thalia. Her feet crunched the leaves under her, but she did not slow her pace. The soldier was running after her still, yelling at her to stop, but she refused to stop. She wouldn't stop till she was dead. Carter told her to run. That's what she planned to do. It was the only thing keeping her going. 

Amaya's feet slipped out from under her, and down she went. She rolled down another hill and landed behind a log. She wanted to fight and kill this soldier, but she hid behind it. The soldier stopped at the top of the hill. She dared him to follow. A blade would be waiting for him. She heard him turn around and walk the other way. 

She stayed down a few more minutes before she felt that it was truly safe. She tasted salt in her mouth and realized that she was crying. She wanted to wail and scream, but she would surely be dead by then. She didn't come this far to get killed. She put a hand over her mouth and wept silently. How? Why? What happened for it to come to this? They did nothing wrong. They all were just trying to start their day. Tears flowed down her cheeks till she finally wore herself out. Morning turned to night, and Amaya lied down on the forest floor staring at the sky wishing that she could die. She changed her mind. Death didn't sound too bad because death was where Carter and Aubula were. She wanted to be there.

"Someone... kill me..." she meekly called out barely above a whisper.

But the heavens would not hear her.

~~~~~~

_I did want to die that night._

_Everything seemed like it happened so fast?_

_Well, it did._

_That's just the beginning. We haven't even gotten to the more exciting parts yet, but I hope you stick around to hear them. I wish I could have saved them all. I wanted to so badly. Why did I have the urge to protect Carter over everyone else? Why couldn't I have used that new found strength to save her too? I still blame myself. I try not to, but I do. It's just a part of being a human I guess._

_I also wish I can go back in time and tell my eight year old self to be prepared for the coming years, because those were the hardest of my life._

_It's a miracle that I'm still here, and that's all I will say._


	2. Get Out Alive

_By morning I was mentally and emotionally exhausted._

_I traveled through the woods trying to reach a town. Someone would help me, wouldn't they? Little did I know that a war was going on in the town of Shigonshina. All I knew was that that was nearest town and the nearest help. I didn't care if it cost me my life, I had to get someone. I had to live with someone. I was still just a kid._

_There was a lot I still didn't know._

_I didn't exactly have time to stop and ask for directions. I feared that someone would find me eventually. I had to keep my feet moving. I felt like a coward, but I try to tell myself that I was young. I couldn't have done much of anything even if I wanted to._

_I was weak._

_~~~~~~_

Amaya heard the gunshots before she even could see the town. She walked up a hill and the town that she wanted to seek refuge from was in the middle of fighting. Amaya saw a Titan out of the corner of her eye sitting on the wall with a huge machine on its back. The machine was firing at another Titan that was on the wall. This one looked like a giant monkey. Amaya debated going back the way she came, but she knew that there were more enemies back there. So, she had no choice then. She just had to get inside a building. That way she won't be in the line of fire, and she'll be able to stay safe.

Amaya ran down the hill as fast as she could. Her breathing steady with every step.

_"Amaya! Run!"_

She kicked her legs in to high gear and ran faster. She would run. For as long as it took she would run far away from the place that she left behind. There was nothing but death there. It may take her a minute, but she would make it. She had to make it!

~~~~~~

_He stared down at her lifeless body. He blinked slowly. This wasn't real. She was dead. Why was he here again.? Did the world really want him to suffer that much?_

_"Levi..."_

_Now she was looking at him with those dull eyes._

_"You left me to die... you threw me away like trash."_

_"No... no I didn't. You're dead. You're dead, Petra."_

_"I live on through her."_

_"What the hell are you talking about?"_

_"You'll see."_

_She then stared back up at the sky. He was then taken back to soaring through the trees and saw her bouncing along the ground. The Female Titan right on top of her, about the crush the life out of her. The only thing he heard was her blood curling scream that turned his blood cold, before it was silenced by the Female Titan squashing her against the tree. He screamed with rage at the sight, and drew his blades on the Titan. He carved her up before, he could do it again. He'll avenge them. He'll avenge her!_

_Just as his blades were about to touch skin, he was standing in a field. He wasn't alone though. Standing a few feet in front of him was a dark haired girl in a white dress. She looked about seven or eight. Levi wasn't going to lie, she looked pretty in the sunlight, but she wasn't very pretty when she turned around. She was covered in blood, and she was holding a knife. The little girls eyes were lifeless as she stared at him. He wanted to ask her who she was, but no sound came out of his mouth._

_The girl raised her arm that was holding the knife, and pointed it at him, "Come and find me."_

_Levi did not understand the meaning of her words, but he took a step towards her, but then everything disappeared and he was alone in the darkness. A light shined down on a woman with red hair. He recognized her immediately, "Petra."_

_He tried to walk to her, but the closer he got the further away she got from him. It frustrated him that he couldn't touch her. He soon found himself running after her, but he never could reach her. He gave one final leap in a attempt to grab her, but he began falling. He saw her figure grow smaller and was even further away from him._

_He didn't want this. He wanted her... he just wanted her... was it too much to ask for him to get what he wanted?_

_"PETRA!!!"_

Levi awoke coated in sweat and breathing hard and heavy. He put a hand to his chest and felt the rapid thump of his heart beat. A buzzing noise was in his ear and made it hard for him to think. He tried to focus on breathing calmly, but his body was on full adrenaline. He couldn't seem to calm down. Wait. Where was he? Some kind of room... he was on a bed. Levi heard and felt his breathing calm down to a normal, steady pace. Good. Just try and figure out where you are. Have a objective.

Hange.

Where was Hange?

Levi vaguely remembers being in her arms as she came and rescued him. That was before he blacked out. She was no where to be found in this room with him, so where in the hell did she go? Did someone hurt her? Did that shitty monkey- he swore to God... if that bastard did anything to her... he'll fucking-

Hold on. He can't see out of his right eye. Come to mention it... he's missing two fingers on his right hand.

Jesus.

Levi grabbed a fist full of covers and threw them off of him. He tried to get out of bed, but he was a little unsteady at first. He held on to the bed frame until he was sure that he could walk properly. He took a shaky step forward, then another, another, and finally he seemed to be able to walk right. He made his way to the door, and out to the hall. He heard voices coming from a room somewhere ahead of him. He walked down the hallway and followed the voices. He turned the corner and saw Hange in the middle of a barely lit living room, and... that was the boy that got Historia pregnant. They were whispering about something, but as soon as they took note of his presence, they stopped talking.

"What were you two talking about?" Levi said in a low, raspy voice.

"Levi... it's nothing. We were just about to go to bed." said Hange.

"No, I want to know. What the hell do you know, Hange? Do you have a plan because if not, I'm going to suit up and go after that ape bastard myself. I don't have time to sit on my ass and wait for something to happen." said Levi.

The room when quiet.

Hange bit her lip, but she reluctantly told him: "Well, I don't have a plan-"

"Then I'm leaving."

"No, don't leave. It's still not very safe." she argued back.

Levi whirled around and glared at her, "The more time we waste here, the more that the ape gets an advantage over us. I wouldn't be surprised if he's already at the shitty wall. We can't let him and Eren touch. Don't you understand that Commander?"

"I know that perfectly well." said Hange as she closed her eyes and put a hand over her forehead and turned her head else where. 

"Then... what do we do? Twiddle our thumbs and hope for the best? Sorry, but I'm not waiting for you or anyone else anymore. I've waited four years to bring that fucking prick down, and to fulfill my promise to him. I'm not going to wait any longer."

"Levi, forget about the promise you made to him." said Hange.

She still had her head turned when she said it, but her words struck Levi surprisingly where it hurt. No, he couldn't do that. It was like he would be turning everything Erwin believed in, and his last order to him, and taking a shit on it. He couldn't do it. Hange knew that him and Erwin were close. Why would she even say to him?

"What?"

"You should forget the promise you made Erwin, and focus on the here and now. We need to focus on Mikasa and the others. Those kids are in danger, and they need our help right now. I miss Erwin too, but we have to forget about him for right now. I know it's hard-"

"You're basically telling me to give up on everything that Erwin wanted. He wanted me to kill the Beast Titan, and that's what I plan to do. Do I need to remind you that that Titan murdered Erwin? You were right there, and you saw how badly injured he was. Don't tell me that you seriously don't want me to avenge Erwin." said Levi as his face darkened.

"Of course I want you to, but Levi... you're drunk on that promise. The promise to fulfill Erwin's order to kill the Beast Titan. It's tearing you apart. All this pent up hatred and rage is not doing you justice." said Hange.

"Tch, like I need validation from you. I can-"

Hange stride forward and grasped Levi by his arms tightly. She shook him hard, "Listen to me you old bastard! We can't kill Zeke yet! We have to deal with Marley first! They're attacking right now, and we need to go and help, not mess everything up by going through with a promise you made a man that is dead and gone! Get and grip and-!"

Levi pushed her off of him, and Hange tumbled to the floor. She stayed on the floor, flat on her face, until she slowly looked up at him with tears in her brown eyes. Levi glowered down at her, "So what if he's dead?! That never stopped the Survey Corps from fighting for the fallen! It's what Erwin believed in! It's what we believed in! Now, it's just all about what those shitty brats want! They scream and beg for change, but change isn't always for the better! These kids are fucking everything up, especially Eren! I've always tried to protect him, and save him! Look where that piece of shit is now! Following his older brother around like some lost puppy! If I was there right now... I would kick his ass! For doing all this! He ruined the Survey Corps's name and what we stand for! I won't tolerate him anymore! I sick and tired of everyone's shit! I'm too old to care about some crying child's dream to change this world and move forward! It's pathetic how he thinks that he'll win!"

Levi took in a huge breath, and took a step back, turning back in to the calm and collected Levi everyone knew. Except now, he looked smaller. Hange got up, and looked at him sympathetically, "I know it's frustrating Levi. The way Eren is acting right now... to Zeke getting away from you a second time, but you have to think this through and not base your whole reason to fight on the promise you made Erwin. Just be patient a little longer. We just need to come up with a plan." said Hange.

"You two can hide out here till we think of something. Me and Historia wouldn't mind the company."

They both looked at the boy who hadn't said anything this entire time. He has just silently stood in the corner of the living room. Hange gave a curt nod his way, "Thank you."

Levi walked out the room, he didn't want to be in there any longer.

~~~~~~

Amaya ducked in between a wagon and a house to oncoming fire. She didn't see a good place she could hide, but... she had to do something to keep alive. She heard shouting from both sides, their soldiers flying above her, and Marleyan soldiers trying to shoot them down. One body has fallen in front of her, and she wanted to slap herself when it didn't effect her. She didn't scream or anything, just stared at the body and moved on. How sick was that?

She crouched and made herself as small as possible. She then heard the ground shake. She stopped breathing for a second, then she was on her legs running again. A huge Titan had landed on its back in front of where she was hiding. She was hiding in the middle of a Titan battle, and she wanted no part of it. She took a sharp right, and ran down this new street. There seemed to be no citizens, so they must have evacuated them all before this whole thing started. Amaya heard a whizzing noise behind her, and quickly realized that it was bullet. Someone was shooting at her. She stole a quick glance behind her, and saw a Eldian solider shooting at her. Why? She wasn't on their side, but she was an Eldian! Why would they shoot at a kid anyways?! She dove in to a broken window. She landed hard on the wooden floor, but she recovered quickly. She heard the sound of ODMG coming her way, so she ran to the hallway and hide there. She tucked herself in to a ball and held the knife tight. 

She could stay here through the night. She shouldn't risk getting shot at, or killed. She crawled on all four's, and made her way to the couch. A cup of hot coffee sat on the coffee table, untouched. It was just like yesterday... everyone was getting ready for their morning before disaster struck. What was the point of all this anyways? She sensed someone was behind her, and her instincts kicked in to high gear. She whirled around and pounced on top of who was coming after her. She held the knife to their throat, and pinned them down. She wouldn't die here.

"Amaya, what are you doing?!"

Amaya's eyes widened. That voice... she knew it. She came off her adrenaline rush, and fully focused on who was pinned beneath her. Her eyes widened, and she dropped her knife. She immediately got off, and stared in shock at the person she had almost killed... 

"Carter?"

 

 

 


	3. The Starting

Amaya stared at Carter.

He was... alive? How? She saw a bullet cut through him like it was nothing. He saved her. His blood was all over her, it still is, but... how? How is he alive like nothing happened yesterday? He wasn't even hurt. Was this person even Carter? It couldn't be... no, she was sure of it now. There was no way this boy was Carter. Her head was conjuring up a hallucination. That had to be it. Carter was dead. You can't bring back the dead... it's not possible.

Amaya dived for the knife that was by the "hallucination". She pointed it at it, "I don't know who or what you are, but stay away from me! You're not real! You're just in my head!"

"Amaya, what are you talking about?! Put the knife down!"

"Shut up! I don't have to listen to you! You'll go away as long as I focus on something else!"

"I'm Carter! We lived with each other since forever! Don't you know me when you see me?!"

"Go away!"

"Amaya-!"

"I'll kill you! Stay away from me!"

"Listen to me!"

"No!"

Carter ran at her, and he caught her off guard. They both tumbled to the ground, with Carter on top of her, and her pinned beneath him. He gripped the knife that was in her hand. He got in her face, "Don't struggle, just listen to me!"

"Get off of me! You're not real! You died right in front of me!" she yelled.

"What are you even talking about?!" yelled Carter.

Tears spilled out of her eyes, "Please... please... just go away... I want to be left alone."

"Amaya... it's me. If I was a hallucination... then you wouldn't be able to touch me, right?" said Carter.

Amaya stared in to his dark blue eyes. He was right. They were touching. His hand over hers, and he was warm too. Carter felt her relax a little, so he got off of her. He sat on the floor and watched her as she slowly sat up. He looked over her, and he saw that she was covered with dried blood. It was all over her white blouse. The one that Grand-mere had knitted for her just last year. The rose flower pattern at the neck was speckled with blood. Her black leggings had dark red stains on them, and even her black boots had blood on them. Her face had dried blood stains on it; across her nose, and a big splat was on her cheek. The blood was also in her hair. What... happened? Why couldn't he remember anything?

"I'm sorry..."

Carter then was consumed in a hug by her. She wrapped her arm around him, and she buried her head in to his shoulder and cried, "I'm so sorry I couldn't save her, Carter!"

Her sobs broke through the silence, and he patted her back and tried to soothe her. He's never seen Amaya cry like this before. She has never been the one to cry. If she fell down, she always got right back up. Carter wanted to comfort her in the best way possible, but he had never dealt with her crying like this, or crying at all. She wept, and he wished he could remember why she was crying. It frustrated him that he didn't have the answers that he wanted, but he was sure that she would tell him as soon as she calmed down.

"Amaya, where's Grand-mere? Why isn't she with you? What do you mean that you couldn't save her?" asked Carter.

Amaya let him go and looked at him in the eyes, "Carter... do you seriously not remember?"

"No." he said.

"Carter... Aubula... she... died saving us, remember? She jumped in front of the Titan when it tried to grab us." said Amaya.

Carter's features grew dark, "She what?"

"She's gone..." Amaya mumbled.

"I don't remember that happening." said Carter as he grasped Amaya by her shoulder's.

"It did, and I'm sorry." said Amaya as a few tears leaked out of her eyes.

Carter's grip on her slipped, and his hands fell to his side. He looked down at the wooden floor. Amaya saw a drop of a tear hit the floor, making it a dark spot. Soon, a couple of others followed. His shoulder's shook as he cried, and now it was Amaya's turn to do the comforting. She brought him in for a hug. She would make sure that she wouldn't lose him again. No matter what it took. She would protect him. She didn't think that she could take another chance of seeing him die again, but how... how did he come back to life? Should she really question? Shouldn't she just be happy that he's alright?

"We need to stay here for the rest of the day, until the battle outside is over." said Amaya.

Carter nodded his head, and slumped against her. She understood that. She was wore out too. She wanted to get out of here and run with him, but something told her to stay put and wait and see how it all turns out. Fine, as long as they lived she'll stay put, but as soon as this was over... she was running forever with Carter.

~~~~~~

Historia rocked her rocking chair softly and looked out at the setting sun. She caressed her belly, and the growing child inside. She stifled a yawn with her hand. She should probably go inside, but she liked the fresh air. She sometimes missed her huge bed that she got for herself, but she guessed this beat having to deal with people trying to kill her, and her unborn child. She heard the door behind her creak open, and she thought that it was her caregiver, "I'll be in in a minute."

"You look rough, your highness."

Historia's tried eyes brightened as she recognized the voice. She turned her head to see her old Captain standing on the porch looking... oh my, "I can say the same about you... Captain Levi."

"I'll be alright, how are you and the kid holding up?" asked Levi as he stood next to her.

Tears filled Historia's eyes, but she quickly blinked them away, "I've been... better. That kid inside me can agree."

"Mm... how far along are you again?" asked Levi.

"Seven months." said Historia. 

Levi saw something in Historia's eyes. He was no expert on the female, or male, emotions about becoming a parent, but he always figured that both parties would be excited. Historia looked dead inside. She had dark circles around her eyes, and she hadn't smiled once. Levi looked out to the setting sun as she did a seconds ago. The orange redness in the sky reminded him so much of her hair. He closed his eyes and remembered when he used to run his fingers through those ginger locks. 

_Levi lied beside Petra in her bed. He lazily ran his fingers through her hair as she curled next to him. He stared at the ceiling and wished that time would stop. He never wanted to let the woman next to him go. He was so glad that he had let her in to his office tonight. The sole purpose of her visit was to help him with the mountain of paperwork, but... Petra had been daring tonight and had told him how she felt, and had even kissed him. He didn't know what to do. He is not very fond of human contact, but this was something different. One thing happened after the other, and they were here in her bed naked. To call it amazing was a understatement. He never felt something so great in his life, and this woman made it happen for him._

_Levi looked fondly down at Petra, and pressed a gentle kiss to the crown of her head._

_What the hell was wrong with him? Why was he being so affectionate?  He should leave because if someone came in- Petra snuggled a bit closer. Okay, he didn't care who the hell walked in. He'll kill them before they can tell a soul about his little piece of heaven. For the first night in over twenty years... he actually got a good night's worth of sleep._

_The next morning, he awoke to the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. Petra was sitting up in all her naked glory. The sun hit her back and her hair. Her hair shown brightly in the sunlight, and he had never seen anyone so beautiful in his entire life. Where was she all his life? She turned to look at him and smiled._

_"Morning, Levi."_

Levi smiled faintly smiled at the memory. He turned back his attention to Historia. She frowned up at him, "I hate this child and it's not even born yet."

Levi stared at her closely. Did he just hear her right?

"I didn't want this, but I was doing what was best for the people, right? I agreed to this." said Historia.

"Are you... going to abuse your brat?" asked Levi.

"I don't know..."

"You remember telling us how your mother treated you? You want your own kid to live through what you lived through? You want them to be neglected?" asked Levi.

"Adoption is always an option." said Historia.

"I'm not telling you what to do with your kid, just don't abuse him or her. They don't deserve it." said Levi.

"Your right, but they also don't deserve a short life span either." said Historia.

That was right, once they gave Historia the Beast Titan, she would only have thirteen years left to live. Then it would be passed on to her next kid. Then the next. It would just continue. The thought sickened him. Levi let out a sigh, "I'm sorry kiddo."

She was too. They both watched as the sun finally set in the distance and turned the world to night. Levi helped Historia inside the cabin and shut the door behind them. This world was hit and unfair to them. Levi guessed he would wait. He had to wait just a little longer to avenge them all. Hange was right, they had more important things to worry about right now.


	4. How It Ends

They started infiltrating the houses.

Amaya and Carter were huddled together under the coffee table when three Marleyan soldiers entered the front door. Carter gasped, and they heard. They fired openly, but never thought to aim down low. Amaya took that to her advantage. She no longer was afraid because now she thought she could do anything. She dived out from under the table, and slashed a soldier's back leg making him fall down. He cried out in pain, and blood pooled in to the floor and stained his pants leg. The other two soldier's screamed and yelled at her, and tried to shoot her, but Amaya had more of a advantage than they did. She sliced their legs as well, till all three of them were on the floor screaming in pain. Amaya ushered for Carter to come on, but he was still shocked at what he just witnessed.

This wasn't Amaya.

The Amaya he knew couldn't do this. She hated violence and had never killed a fly before. She was the shy, quiet girl that everyone loved. She was the one who would take care of him when he was sick. She didn't like to bother people with her own problems. This Amaya was doing whatever it took to survive, and this one didn't care who or what stood in her way. She was going to take them down. Carter looked at the soldier's practically bleeding out on front of him. They were moaning in pain now, and Carter wished that he could move. He wished that he wasn't so scared. 

"Carter, we have to go." said Amaya.

Carter watched as the soldiers blood dripped from his Grand-meres' knife. Carter sucked in a breath, and crawled out from under the table. He shakily stood to his feet. He stepped around the soldiers, and stood beside Amaya. She looked so fierce and serious. The fire in her amber eyes was not dying out anytime soon. She gave him and nod, and began to walk out of the house. That was when Carter heard a click. He turned his head to see one of the soldiers pointing a pistol at him, "You two... aren't going anywhere..."

He put his finger on the trigger, but Amaya was faster. She kicked the pistol out of his hand, and sent the thing flying across the room. She then kicked the soldier in the face knocking a tooth out. She stood there for a second, and Carter thought that she was going to do something else to the soldier, but she turned and walked out of the house. Carter walked away with her this time. He decided that the best thing to do was not hesitate. They walked through the streets, and Carter looked all around them. Houses were on fire, and people were shouting. Explosions were happening everywhere around them, and yet Amaya was staying calm. Carter was scared to ask her what she was thinking right now.

"He's over here I think. That's where an explosion was happening." 

"Who's he?" asked Carter.

"Eren Jaeger. If it wasn't for him, then this all wouldn't be happening right now." growled Amaya.

"You don't know that. Marley would've attacked eventually. He just set everything in motion." said Carter.

Amaya turned her head, and Carter saw murder in her eyes, "If he would've just left them alone, everyone in Thalia would still be alive. Why were we so stupid? I told you that we needed to go back to the house, but you wouldn't listen to me. We stood there watching death appear before us. We could have been warning people that something was coming. I should have ran and made you follow me. I'm such an-"

"You can't change the past!" yelled Carter.

"Maybe I can't, but the only true way we're going to make this stop is by killing Eren Jaeger." said Amaya as she started to walk away.

"All you're going to do is get yourself killed! What can you do with a knife?! Nothing! Eren Jaeger is a Titan, Amaya! He could stomp on you!" yelled Carter.

"A fallen soldier must be somewhere. Surely they have gear on them somewhere. I can get that and kill him." said Amaya.

"Do you even hear yourself?!" yelled Carter.

"I'm not standing around here waiting to die. I'm going to do something." said Amaya.

"You will die if you try to do something." said Carter.

Amaya stopped walking away. He was right. She came this far in survival... why was she throwing caution to the wind, and acting like this? She needed to think this through. She only had a knife, he was right. What would she be able to do? Why did she come out of their hiding spot? Those soldiers could have changed their minds and turned around. She was being stupid and reckless right now. They could very well die if she didn't stop it.

"You're right." said Amaya.

Carter sighed in relief, but the relief was cut short. Around them, bright, orange lights, filled their vision. Amaya shielded her eyes with her arms, but as soon as the lights came, they were gone. She looked around her, and was confused, "What was that?"

Her question was answered when they heard giant footsteps running all around them. Amaya nearly screamed when she saw a 4 meter come running behind Carter. Carter saw the Titan behind them, and started running. he grabbed her hand, and together they were running. Carter saw a door open to another house, and they ran in to that one. Carter shut that door behind them, and locked it. Amaya was already headed upstairs. Right. She was right. They needed to head upstairs. They needed to get to the highest ground possible. Carter heard the four meter race past them. Good.

Carter ran upstairs and found Amaya staring out the window. He walked over to her.

"Why are you by the window? We need to hide! What if one of them peeks in here and sees us? Hey, are you listening to me-"

Carter went speechless himself. Outside the window was a hairy Titan that was on the ground very wounded, and two other Titans that were fighting, but a Titan with a semi long neck was about to dig in to the Titan that seemed to be covered with some type of armor. A girl was below, and she seemed to be crying. Amaya took a step back from the window with fear in her eyes. What was going to happen? Who would win this?

Carter turned his attention to her for a split second, then he was watching the fight again. One thing lead after another, and a man stepped out from the steam. He was very bloody, but he walked right to the Titan that was trying to bite in to the nape of the armored one. The Titan ate the man, and Carter was glad that Amaya wasn't by the window anymore. The Titan that was below the armored one hardened his body, and held the armored one in place! Amaya rushed back over to the window to see what made the sound. Amaya watched as Eren Jaeger stepped out of the Titan steam, and was running towards another men who crawled out of the hairy Titans body. Amaya wanted to run down there and stop them. She didn't know exactly what was going on, but the two men looked like they were trying to touch? They both hand their hands out reaching for one another, but they never got the chance.

Amaya screamed at the sight of Eren Jaeger's head getting shot off. The head rolled on to the ground, in a bloody head, and the rest of the body fell to the ground right in front of the other man that was also on the ground. Carter scanned to look who did it, and it turned out to be the same girl that they saw before. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she sill held the already shot gun. 

What happened now?


	5. Memories Of Me

_Ever since I can remember, Aubula has always told me that I was found by her and Carter in the arms of a Wall Maria refugee after it fell. They were out giving food to the refugee's and saw me. The woman claimed that I wasn't hers' and described that a man had shoved me in to the woman's arms that was getting on the boat. That was when Aubula decided to take me in. I asked her if she knew my real mother, but she always told me no. She doesn't know any other details other than the man that the woman described that gave me to her. When I got a little older, I dreamed that that man was my real father who was just trying to protect me from the Titans. I would get lost in day dreams like those. I wondered what my mother was like. I made a mental image of her in my head: Flowing dark hair like mine but with blue eyes instead of amber. I fantasized that my father was tall, strong, and had unruly brown hair with fiery amber eyes that looked as if they could scorch your soul when he got angry. I dreamed that they loved me very much and never wanted to let me go._

_Carter helped me pick out names for them._

_We went through a list and eventually settled with Rosa for my mom and Timothy for my dad. Since I didn't have a last name we picked randomly. Bluebell. I thought that it fit better with my "parents" than it did me. Carter insisted that I needed a last name, but I told him that I was just fine being Amaya and nothing more. At the time, I was okay with just loving two people._

_I never was adopted, I remember Aubula telling me that clearly. She told me from the time that I was able to comprehend words, when I turned eighteen, I could move out and decide to live out on my own. That's why I never picked up their family name Ross. Aubula didn't feel the need to add me as her adopted grand-daughter. She knew that I knew I was loved, and I think that was enough for the both of us._

_Carter always held a special place in my heart, it was a different love from Aubula's. He never out right called me his little sister or cousin; he called me his friend. I liked that a lot. Having a friend..._

_When Aubula was killed right in front of us, I felt my world shatter. I saw the only mother figure in my life get slung on the ground right in front of me, but thankfully I was able to kill that Titan. Me tapping in to that Ackerman power saved me and Carter. I wish there was some way to reverse the clock to go back and try to fix things, but I knew what was done was done. It took me forever to stop blaming myself for her death, or any death that happened during this war. Marley wasn't too kind even though things turned out how they did. I couldn't blame them though. They believed for the longest time that we are devils._

_I believe that in a sense... we all are._

~~~~~~

The world still turned even after Eren Jaeger's head was shot off. The fighting around them didn't seem to stop. Amaya huddled next to Carter and tried to drown out the gun fire and screams from the outside world. Maybe she was the one screaming? She didn't know anymore. Why wasn't it over? Eren Jaeger was dead, right? Why wasn't the fighting stopping?! Amaya heard a window break, and on instinct her and Carter got lower to the ground. This wasn't real... it couldn't be real. What was the point of all this fighting anyways?

"Stop..." she muttered. 

Carter looked down at her worriedly, "Amaya, they won't stop. They won't stop until every single one of us is dead."

Amaya felt a surge of rage rip through her body. She stood up and looked out the window, "They're all idiots. Every single one of them. What do they fight for? I'm getting sick and tired of the 'all Eldians deserve to die' crap! It's not a real answer! It's just an excuse! Maybe if they didn't inject the Eldians with Titan fluid than maybe none of us would turn in to Titans and could live peaceful and normal lives! Maybe if they had just left us alone then this wouldn't be happening right now! Aubula would still be alive! Everyone in Thalia would still be alive if it wasn't for them!"

Carter looked around alarmed, "Get down before someone hears you and sees you!"

"This has to come to an end..." she hissed.

"So what? Are you going to become the next Eren Jaeger?" demanded Carter.

"Of course not! But something has to be done!" shouted Amaya.

That was when the door burst open in the room. A Marleyan soldier froze in the door way with a gun in hand. The soldier's eyes widened, but he quickly took action. He aimed the gun at the two. Carter gasped, but Amaya gripped Aubula's knife and ran at the soldier. The soldier didn't expect the girl to be as fast as she was, so she easily knocked him to his feet and stabbed him in the throat. The soldier made choking sounds and blood flew everywhere. Amaya quickly got off the soldier and turned to Carter while holding a bloody knife.

"We need to go-"

The room began to change. It faded out from a room to a sandy wasteland. Amaya looked around her to see other people around them. The soldier that was beside her feet was gone. She looked at Carter, and he looked at her. Neither of them knew what to do, nor did they know what was going on. Carter gestured for her, but she stayed where she was. She tried to see what was going on and where they were, but a booming voice soon answered her. 

The voice told them what he was planning to do, and that he did not wish for Eldians to be exterminated from the world. Amaya tried to find the source of the voice, but everyone around her was confused as she was. Carter ran forward and gripped her wrist, "Stay close to me. I don't know what's going on, but it can't be good."

"No, we need to move around. We need to cover more ground and ask people if they know what's going on."

"Look around! Does anyone look like they know what's going on?!" shouted Carter.

"That's true, but there's is always a chance." said Amaya.

"We have to stick together!" 

"Why are you yelling at me?"

~~~~~~

Mikasa looked around her and gripped on to Armin tightly.

Eren was going to destroy the world. He was going to kill everyone outside of Paradis, so only Eldians will be left in the world. She remembers when they all thought that humanity had been wiped out by the Titans. When they all thought that they were the only one's left in this world. Now that was about to become a reality. How would they stop him though? The Rumbling was taking place right now while they were all in this sandy place. The memory of Eren asking her what she thought of him played in to her mind once again. Why? Why didn't she just tell him? She was the one who had tried to kiss him when they were about to die. She was the one who showed the affection and what she thought was love. Why was it the moment that he showed even a hint of emotion back to her she had to shy away and call him family when she knows that he is more than that to her? She remembered the look on his face when she told him that he was family. The shallow expression that was stuck on his face when their friends appeared and ended whatever that was happening between them. It broke her heart now. 

"Mikasa?"

Mikasa looked down at Armin with tears in her eyes, "Eren... he..."

She couldn't tell him about that night. There was no way that she could. It would make this situation harder than it already was. How were they going to find him? How were they going to tell him that he had to stop this? How was  _she_ going to tell him that she loved him and that this wasn't the way to solve anything? She left her scarf. The scarf that was so special to her from the moment he gave it to her. She wanted it and Eren more than anything right now. She wanted to wake from this hell and be in a warm bed beside Eren and their kids running in to the room to wake them up. She just wanted a peaceful life with him. A little house they could call their own, but plenty of room to raise kids together. At this moment she began to loathe the old Eldian Empire. It was because of them that the world feared the current Eldians. They were the reason why Eren was... no, she couldn't start blaming people that weren't even alive anymore. She had to focus on the here and now, and not think of a peaceful life with Eren, or the mistakes of the old Eldian Empire.

"We're going to find Eren." 

"How would we find Eren in all this? People are everywhere."

Mikasa glared at Armin, but her expression immediately softened. He was all she had at this moment in time, "It doesn't matter. We find him whether he wants us to or not. Innocent lives are going to be lost if we don't do something about it. If it comes down to it... I'm willing to hurt him to make this stop."

"Mikasa..."

Armin hated to admit it, but ever since Eren has told Mikasa that he hated her she has become a totally different person. She wasn't even wearing her scarf anymore. She was willing to hurt him if it meant saving the lives of others, something that fifteen year old Mikasa would have murdered anyone for. He watched as she checked her blades before putting them back in their holder. She looked at him, and for the first time Mikasa looked like a true woman. She wasn't a girl anymore that was quiet, and willing to hurt anyone who dared look at Eren the wrong way, but now she was a fierce woman who could see that protecting Eren wasn't the right choice anymore. He was proud of her, but then again he has always been proud of her.

"I'm going to find Eren, and I'll make him listen to us." Mikasa growled as she walked off through the sand and confused people.

Armin stood there by himself for a moment before snapping out of it and following after her. 


End file.
